yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/15
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَاللَّاتِي يَأْتِينَ الْفَاحِشَةَ مِنْ نِسَائِكُمْ فَاسْتَشْهِدُوا عَلَيْهِنَّ أَرْبَعَةً مِنْكُمْ فَإِنْ شَهِدُوا فَأَمْسِكُوهُنَّ فِي الْبُيُوتِ حَتَّى يَتَوَفَّاهُنَّ الْمَوْتُ أَوْ يَجْعَلَ اللَّهُ لَهُنَّ سَبِيلًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vellatı ye'tınel fahışete min nisaiküm festeşhidu aleyhinne erbeatem minküm fe in şehidu fe emsikuhünne fil büyuti hatta yeteveffahünnel mevtü ev yec'alellahü lehünne sebıla Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Kadınlarınızdan kötülükte bulunanların kötülüğüne, içinizden dört tanık getirin. Onlar, tanıklık ederlerse kadınları, ölümlerine dek, yahut Allah onlara bir yol açıncaya kadar evlerde tutun. Ali Bulaç Meali Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş yapanların aleyhinde olmak üzere içinizden dört şahid tutun. Eğer şehadet ederlerse, onları, ölüm alıp götürünceye veya Allah onlara bir yol kılıncaya kadar evlerde alıkoyun. Ahmet Varol Meali Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş yapanlar hakkında aranızdan dört kişiyi şahit tutun. Eğer şahitlik ederlerse, ölüm onları alıp götürünceye yahut Allah kendileri için bir yol açıncaya kadar onları evlerde tutun. [4] * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş (zina) yapanlara karşı içinizden dört şahit getirin. Eğer onlar şahitlik ederlerse, o kadınları ölüm alıp götürünceye veya Allah onlar hakkında bir yol açıncaya kadar kendilerini evlerde tutun (dışarı çıkarmayın). Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş (zina) yapanlara karşı içinizden dört şahit getirin. Eğer onlar şahitlik ederlerse, o kadınları ölüm alıp götürünceye veya Allah onlar hakkında bir yol açıncaya kadar kendilerini evlerde tutun (dışarı çıkarmayın).[110] * Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş yapanlara karşı aranızdan dört şahit getirin. Eğer şahitlik ederlerse, o kadınları ölüm alıp götürünceye yahut Allah onlara bir yol açıncaya kadar evlerde hapsedin. Edip Yüksel Meali Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş yapanlara karşı içinizden dört tanık getirin. Tanıklık ederlerse, onları, ölünceye veya ALLAH onlara bir yol açıncaya kadar evlerde tutun. * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Kadınlarınızdan zina edenlere karşı, içinizden dört şahit getirin. Eğer onlar, şahitlik yaparlarsa, bu kadınları, ölüm alıp götürünceye kadar veya Allah onlara bir çıkış yolu açıncaya kadar evlerde hapsedin. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Kadınlarınızdan fuhşü irtikâb edenlerin aleyhlerine sizden dört şahid getirin, eğer şehadet ederlerse o kadınları evlerde hapsedin tâ ölüm kendilerini alıb götürünceye veya Allah haklarında bir yol açıncaya kadar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Kadınlarınızdan fuhuşta bulunmuş olanların aleyhine sizden dört şahit ikame edi- niz. Eğer şehadet ederlerse o kadınları evlerde hapsediniz. Kendilerine öIüm gelinceye kadar veya onlara Cenab-ı Hak bir yol açıncaya kadar. Muhammed Esed HAYASIZCA davranışlarda bulunan kadınlarınıza gelince, aranızdan onların işlediği suça şahit olan dört kişi çağırın; bunlar onun için şahitlik yaparlarsa, suçlu kadınları 12 ölüm alıp götürünceye yahut Allah onlara [tevbe etmeleri suretiyle] bir kapı açıncaya kadar evlerine hapsedin. Suat Yıldırım Zina eden kadınlarınız hakkında dört şahit isteyin. Eğer dört kişi şahitlik ederlerse, ölüm kendilerini alıp götürünceye veya Allah kendilerine bir yol gösterinceye kadar onları evlerde alıkoyun. [24,2] {KM, Tesniye 22,21; Levililer 19,20; 20,10.14; 21,9; Yuhanna 8,5} Süleyman Ateş Meali Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş yapanlara karşı içinizden dört şahid getirin; eğer onlar şahidlik ederlerse, o kadınları ölüm alıncaya, ya da Allah onların yararına bir yol gösterinceye kadar evlerde tutun (dışarı çıkarmayın). Şaban Piriş Meali Kadınlarınızdan fuhuş yapanlara karşı dört erkek şahit getirin. Eğer şahitlik ederlerse, ölüm onları alıp götürünceye yahut Allah, onlar için bir yol gösterinceye kadar evlerde hapsedin. Ümit Şimşek Meali Fuhuş irtikâp eden kadınlarınız aleyhinde sizden dört şahit getirin. Şahitlik edecek olurlarsa, ölüm onlara erişinceye ve Allah onlar hakkında bir yol gösterinceye kadar onları evde hapsedin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kadınlarınızdan eşcinsellik/sevicilik yapanlara karşı içinizden dört tanık getirin; eğer tanıklık ederlerse o kadınları, ölüm canlarını alıncaya ya da Allah kendileri için bir yol açıncaya kadar evlerde tutun. Yusuf Ali (English) If any of your women are guilty of lewdness,(523) Take the evidence of four(524) (Reliable) witnesses from amongst you against them; and if they testify, confine them to houses until death do claim them, or Allah ordain for them some (other) way.(525) * M. Pickthall (English) As for those of your women who are guilty of lewdness, call to witness four of you against them. And if they testify (to the truth of the allegation) then confine them to the houses until death take them or (until) Allah appoint for them a way (through new legislation). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri